danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הקונגרס העולמי ה-17 למדעי היהדות
thumb|650px|מרכז| * פירוט התוכניות =מבחר הרצאות= יום ראשון החינוך בישראל ובמזרח התיכון הקדום לאור המחקר החדש א thumb|666px|מרכז| סיפורי מדומיינים מבטן הדגה מדרשים מומצאים ושאר סיפורי בדים thumb|650px|מרכז| עדן הכהן: ממקורותיו האגדיים שך ר' שלמה סולימן אלנג'ארי : ממדרשים מומצאים וספרות היכלות thumb|ימין|335 px השלמתה של מהדורת יוצרותיו של ר` שלמה סולימן אלסנג`ארי הכוללת ביאור למערכות היוצר ואיתור מקורותיו של הפייטן, גילתה תמונת מפתיעה של מפת מקורותיו של הפייטן: הוא נוטה להשתמש בקובצי מדרש הנחשבים מאוחרים יחסית (בעיקר מספרות התנחומא ופרקי דרבי אליעזר), נעזר במקורות שלשונם מצביעה על זיקתם לחיבורים הנחשבים חלק מספרות ההיכלות וממציא מדרשים מחודשים שנועדו בעיקר, כפי שאנסה להוכיח, להשרות הרמוניה ספרותית בין מרכיביה השונים של מערכת היוצר. שני פיוטים שצולמו מההרצאה לעיל thumb|330px|ימין| thumb|330px|שמאל| גטו ונציה thumb|650px|מרכז| הירושלמי ועריכתו thumb|650px|מרכז| מדרש תנחומא ומדרשים מאוחרים thumb|650px|מרכז| היום השני הישוב היהודי thumb|650px|מרכז| כתובים thumb|650px|מרכז| ראשונים כחוקרים thumb|650px|מרכז| היום השלישי כתבי יד של המקרא מימי הביניים ד: עיטורי מיקרוגרפיה במאות השלוש-עשרה והארבע-עשרה- בין אמנות להשקפה אישית ספר התורה העתיק מהעיר Biella מאת: Rav Amedeo Spagnoletto הרב ידידיה ספאניוליטו Fondazione per i beni culturali ebraici in Italia, Collegio rabbinico Italiano, Italy The Sefer Torah of Biella, Thirteenth Century: The Discovery and Restoration of One of the Most Ancient Torah Scrolls Still in Use in a Synagogue. In the Torah Scroll collection of the small community of Biella (North Italy) has been discovered an ancient Sefer Torah kept in good condition. Thanks to the Foundation for Jewish cultural heritage in Italy it has been proceeded to the restoration of the Sefer Torah carried out by the sofer Amedeo Spagnoletto - to which we owe the discovery of the manuscript . After two years of work the scroll has been inaugurated and returned into the synagogue. The carbon-14 analysis confirmed the initial assumptions attributing it to the half of the XIII century. The lectures gives an overview on its paleographic and codicological features and on the main stages of the restoration. Biella, l’antico Sefer Torah thumb|ימין| corso del prossimo World Congress of Jewish Studies, che si terrà a Gerusalemme dal 6 al 10 agosto, interverrà tra gli altri il sofer Amedeo Spagnoletto con una relazione dal titolo “The Sefer Torah of Biella XIII century. The discovery and restoration of one of the most ancient Torah scrolls still in use in a Synagogue.” Al centro la straordinaria vicenda del Sefer Torah di Biella, recentemente restaurato a cura della Fondazione Beni Culturali Ebraici in Italia, con il generoso contributo di Fondazione De Levy, Fondazione BPN, Fondazione CRT, Piemonte Ebraico Onlus, Fondazione CR Biella e privati e di proprietà della Comunità ebraica vercellese. Attraverso un esame al Carbonio 14 è stato possibile accertare che il rotolo può essere datato al 1250, classificandolo così come il più antico al mondo proveniente dall’Europa in possesso di una Comunità ebraica e ancora adatto alla lettura. Il restauro del prezioso sefer, che ha fatto il proprio ingresso nella sinagoga di Biella (sezione della Comunità vercellese), è stato condotto nell’ambito dell’attività della Fondazione volta a promuovere il recupero, la conservazione, il restauro e la valorizzazione del patrimonio storico artistico ebraico italiano. “Non è raro imbattersi in Sefer Torah molto antichi – ha sottolineato Spagnoletto, presentando lo scorso anno il risultato dell’analisi al Carbonio al Consiglio Fbcei – ma in questo caso il rotolo è rimasto completamente integro, senza che una sola pergamena sia stata sostituita dal 1250 a oggi”. Indimenticabile la cerimonia di Hacnasat Sefer, l’ingresso di un nuovo Sefer, avvenuta nel marzo dello scorso anno. “Uno shabbat assolutamente straordinario, che resterà nella storia della comunità di Biella, sicuramente, ma anche nella storia dell’ebraismo italiano” aveva sottolineato nell’occasione il presidente della Fondazione Dario Disegni. המקור: מוקד בין מקרא לאגדה thumb|750px רבקה רביב רבקה רביב ההתמחות לתנ"ך, מכללת "אורות ישראל", ישראל ספר דניאל בספרות חז"ל – עיצוב יהודי ואקטואלי יש לספר דניאל מספר מאפיינים ייחודים מבין ספרי המקרא, ולעתים חש הקורא כאילו מדובר בנטע זר בתוך הספרות המקראית. בהרצאתנו נעמוד על שניים מהם: האקטואליה של ימי הנביא, מצבו של הציבור היהודי השוכן בבבל ובפרט טראומת החורבן כמעט שלא באים בו לידי ביטוי; בספר על שני חלקיו (א-ו; ז-יב) אין כמעט התייחסות לעם ישראל ולגורלו. הספר מתמקד בחלקו הראשון בגורלם הפרטי של דניאל וחבריו, בחיכוך שבין דניאל למלכים ובגורלם של מלכי האומות. בחלקו השני ישנו דיון נרחב בגורלן של המלכויות. רק בתפילת דניאל בפרק ט ישנה התייחסות למצבו של עם ישראל, ואוצר המילים והביטויים חוזר להישמע מוכר לקורא, וכידוע רבים מן החוקרים רואים בתפילה זו תוספת מאוחרת. המחקר המקראי פתר בדרך כלל את הניתוק בין דניאל לתקופתו בריחוק של מחברי הספר ועורכיו מן התקופה הבבלית. במחקרי על פרשנות החכמים לספר דניאל מצאתי שדרשות רבות מקרבות את דניאל המדרשי לתקופה הבבלית, ובפרט לטראומת החורבן. בד בבד הן מוצאות את גורלו של עם ישראל רמוז ושזור לאורך פרקי הספר. בדרך זו החכמים לא רק שהרחיבו את הסיפור המקראי והשלימו פערי מידע, אלא הם אפשרו לספר לשכון דרך כבוד כאחד מספרי המקרא ולא כנטע זר בתוכם. ברכי אליצור ההרצאה תציג את דמותו של חזקיהו כמי שמשמשת מצע להבעת עמדתם של משכתבי הסיפור המקראי ודרשניו, לאורך הדורות, בשאלות הקשורות למשיח ולגאולה. לעיתים, נאמר הדבר במפורש, כמו הברייתא הידועה בבבלי סנהדרין: `בקש הקב"ה לעשות חזקיהו משיח וסנחריב גוג ומגוג`, אולם במרבית שכתובי קורותיו של חזקיהו והדרשות העוסקות בו, המילים משיח וגאולה אינן נזכרות במפורש. היותן של הדרשות הגלויות, המייחסות לחזקיהו תארים של משיח ופוטנציאל של מחולל גאולה, אמצעי להבעת עמדת בעליהן בשאלות משיחיות בנות תקופתן היא הנחה מקובלת, החידוש של הרצאה זו הוא הניסיון לנתח את הנרטיב של המסורות העוסקות בחזקיהו, ללא אזכור מפורש של משיחיות וגאולה, ולהוכיח שאף בהן מובעת עמדתם של בעליה בסוגיות אלו. ההנחה היא כי דמותו של חזקיהו היוותה מצע נח להנהגה המדינית והרוחנית, לתיאור חסרונותיה של שאיפה משיחית פורצת גבולות, כשזו חששה מהשפעתה על מעשים אקטיביים בלתי מרוסנים של בעליה. השאיפות המשיחיות וביטויי הופעתן עברו תנודות לאורך ההיסטוריה של עם ישראל בימי בית שני, המשנה והתלמוד. במסורות העוסקות בחזקיהו נתן להוכיח זיקה מסוימת לתנודות אלו. דמותו הארצית של חזקיהו מועצמת על ידי מי שמבקשים לדכא שאיפות מיליטנטיות קיצוניות ובהולות, ולעומת זאת, בתקופות של התגברות השאיפה המשיחית ותפיסתה כבעלת מרכיבים נסיים אפוקליפטיים, דמותו ומעשיו של חזקיהו לא מהווים מודל מספק לעיצוב הציפייה האסכטולוגית, ובהן העדיפו להשתמש בדמויות בעלות גוון שמימי ועלום יותר כחנוך ומלכיצדק, והתעלמו כליל מדגם המשיחיות של חזקיהו. רעיונות משיחיים זרים שחדרו ליהדות על ידי תועמלני הנצרות, הופרכו אף הם על ידי מסורות ארצישראליות שתארו את מנהגי חזקיהו וקורותיו באופן המנוגד לתפיסת המשיחיות הנוצרית, והכח העל טבעי שיוחס בחיבורים הנוצריים לדמותו של ישו. ברית בית הבתרים הברית בין הבתרים כפי שמופיעה בספר בראשית נדרשה על ידי חז"ל באופן אליגורי באופן שמבטא סקירת העתיד: תולדותיהם של בני ישראל בין האומות, או הניסיונות לבטל מהם את עבודת הקרבנות. אולם עיון מדוקדק בפסוקים מלמד שאם נפרש שאברהם הוא המבתר את הבהמות יקשה עלינו לראות בכך מעשה סמלי שמבטא דברים בייחס לעתיד. זאת ועוד, בדרך כלל בברית מעין זו שני כורתי הברית הם העוברים בין בתרי העגל (ראה ירמיהו לד) ואילו כאן "והנה תנור עשן ולפיד אש אשר עבר בין הגזרים האלה". אלוקים הוא שעבר בברית והוא שעבר בין הגזרים. לטענתי, מתוך עיון בפסוקים ובמדרשים נוכל להסיק שאלוקים הוא שמבתר את הבהמות והוא אשר "את הציפור לא בתר". רד"ק פירש שאלוקים ציווה על אברהם לקחת את הבהמות וגם לבתר אותן על אף שהמקרא איננו מציין זאת. וזו לשונו: "ויבתר אתם בתוך - מה שבתר ומה שלא בתר הכל היה במצות הא`ל, ואף על פי שלא זכר זה". אולם הדברים תמוהים. אם אכן ישנה משמעות לבתור באופן זה או אחר מכיוון שיש בכך רמז לבאות, היה זה מן הראוי שהמקרא יציין כיצד עליו לבתר ולהניח את הבהמות. גם מדרשי חז"ל ראו במעשים הקשורים לברית זו, מעשים סמליים או בייחס לקרבנות או בייחס לקורות את עם ישראל בעתיד. אני אבקש להציג הצעה אחרת לפיה אלוקים הוא הכורת את הברית, הוא זה שמבתר את הבהמות והוא זה שעושה מעשים אלו על משמעותם הסמלית. אעשה זאת תוך שימוש במדרשים ובפרשנות הקלאסית. קול ה Metaphor in Midrashic Texts גילה רוזן Rabbinic literature, Yakar Institute for Tradition and Creativity, Israel Over the last two years, I have been teaching a weekly study group in Midrash to participants who have brought diverse skills from the knowledge of Greek literature to contemporary philosophy. We have focused on the unfolding of motifs involving the human perception and awareness of time and space and of the Divine in the material world. We have traced static elements and dynamic developments over time in Midrashic texts from the Mekhilta through the various books composing Midrash Rabbah. This paper focuses on our work on the evolving Midrashic use of voice (kol) as metaphor – for immanence versus absence and for the relationship between unity and diversity קטגוריה:יהדות